When would it be hitsuxkarin fanfic
by a14l69
Summary: Kurosaki Karin isn't scared of anything. Except for the boy she saw on the road with the piercing blue eyes one rainy night. The boy, who she swore, looked more like a monster than a human.
1. Chapter 1: Boy meets girl

Kurosaki Karin did not have time for love. Being the soccer team captain, while juggling countless assignments during her senior year does that to a person. But Kurosaki Yuzu doesn't seem to care.

"Karinnnn," Wheedled Yuzu, "Trust me, just come to the mixer. There's gonna be hot boys and free drinks." Karin rolled her eyes, as she tapped the end of her pencil impatiently against the page of her notebook.

 _Maths questions are so stupid, when would we need to apply this in real life?_

 _But if you can't solve stupid maths questions then maybe you're the one that's stupid?_

 _Shut up Karin stop talking to yourself and respond to your sister._

"No thanks, I'm good." Karin replied, eyebrows furrowing further in as she scrutinised her textbook hoping to find the answers in the lines. "My relationship with maths is enough to last me through the rest of high school."

"Come on Karin, please?" Yuzu begged, "You need to unwind- the stress is going to get to you. Plus, I heard, one of the boys coming is really good at schoolwork. You could get him to tutor you!"

 _Yes because going to a mixer to find a tutor is a totally ethically and sane thing to do._ Karin sighed. If she didn't go, Yuzu would continue to pester her into oblivion. "Yuzu? If I go to this, will you promise me to never invite me to another one of your mixers again?"

Yuzu- who had been jumping on Karin's bed- paused, "Hmm… okay," She decided, "But only if you get the contact number of one of the boys." Yuzu grinned, "It's gonna be a blast!" She leapt off the bed and skipped out of Karin's bedroom. It hadn't been long since Karin moved out of Yuzu's room and into Ichi-nii, her brother's room.

Karin frowned. A mixer, huh. She hadn't been to one since middle school. And that was because Yuzu threatened to scribble over her precious soccer ball which she had gotten her soccer idol to sign. It didn't turn out very well either, because Yuzu had gotten sick the night before and Karin ended wasting two hours of her time.

She signed, twirling the pencil in her hand.

Yeah, she didn't need romance anyway.

* * *

The bell rang, signalling the start of the school day. Karin headed for the seat at the back, next to window, where she sat. She drew the lucky lot apparently, since it was the desired "anime-protagonist" seat. But it was at the back, and her eye sight wasn't doing so great lately. _I'll need an anime protagonist's luck,_ Karin thought drily, _maybe give me some special learning power or something._

Like clockwork, the teacher walked into the room with her black folder.

"Class before we begin, I'd like to introduce to you our new student. He came from overseas, so don't overwhelm him with your questions okay?" The classroom started filling with soft murmurs, excitement running like lightning through the classroom.

 _Maybe the transfer student is some really hot boy, and the spring of my youth starts now._ Karin smirked to herself, _the seat next to me is empty anyway, and it'll be like a shoujo manga. Wait nah, he's a foreigner right? He probably can't even speak Japanese._

The boy who then walked into the room, made Karin froze. A chill ran up her spine as soon as he turned around to face the class.

Not because he was so crazily hot that all the girls in the class thanked every single religious entity for their existence. Which he was.

Not because he had snow white hair with the softness that could rival untouched snow. Which he had.

But because Karin recognized his stone-cold, ice-coloured eyes that reflected the rays of sunshine that filtered through the classroom.

It was the same pair of eyes that belonged to a monster she once saw.

* * *

The foreign boy was a hit instantly. _Of course he was,_ Karin reasoned, _the boy had looks that made all the boys around him look like puff fish._ And, like Karin once jokingly predicted, he had been placed to the empty seat next to hers. Which meant the jealous-filled glares from all the girls in the room was also directed at her.

She, on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with the weird popular transfer student. He had stood next to the teacher awkwardly for a couple minutes as she introduced him. "Hitsugaya Toshiro-san," she had said. "Sit in the empty seat next to Kurosaki-san over there. The class president is Kurosaki Yuzu-san, and if you have any questions feel free to ask her. Hitsugaya-kun has yet to get his textbooks, so Kurosaki-san please share with him."

Karin nodded quietly, her brows knitted in a way that expressed her worry. _It's okay Karin, there's no way this boy could be the same person- no monster, you saw that night. So it's okay._ She spent the rest of her morning, quietly doing her school work, trying her best to avoid the stares of everybody around her and the foreign boy sitting next to her.

"Where'd you come from?"

"Can you speak Japanese?"

"Are you mixed?"

"Are you single?"

The lunch had barely even rung, before the table next to hers was surrounded with overly earnest students asking their overly earnest questions. By students, Karin meant mostly girls.

Toshiro frowned, "America, yes, no, no," He answered methodically. The girls around him practically sighed in bliss.

"What girls are you interested in?"

"Why'd you come to Japan?"

"Do you want to come to a mixer?"

Deciding she's heard enough, Karin inconspicuously stood up and moved to Yuzu's seat, at the opposite side of the room. Yuzu had been at her desk, diligently writing down the last couple of lines that the teacher had written.

 _For somebody so smart, she sure writes slow_ , Karin sat in the abandoned seat in front of Yuzu, and swivelled the chair around so she was facing her sister. She watched silently, as Yuzu focused on copying.

 _Yuzu has a really damn nice face,_ Karin noted, _how come I didn't get the nice sculpted nose and the blonde bouncy curls? Stupid genetics._ Karin poked a straw through her strawberry milk, and quietly sipped on her liquid calcium.

"So," Yuzu started, her mouth curled into a sly smile, "How's sitting next to the resident pretty boy?"

Karin almost snorted the milk through her nose. "W-w-what? Are you serious?" She yelped, "Did you not see the death glares that half the class was sending me? I'd be dead within the hour if I so much as talked to him!"

Yuzu sighed, "You exaggerate."

Karin shook her head fervently, "No, no, no. You underestimate the possessiveness of single girls. That's why I hate romance-y stuff. You get involved with weird stuff."

"Okay love girl, I get you," Yuzu whipped out her homemade bento. She woke up early to make more than enough for her and Karin, and eating them was the favourite part of her sister's day. "Today I got us some leftover grilled squid, isn't it nice?"

"Yeah," Karin agreed as she quickly finished the rest of her rice and rolled egg. Yuzu grinned to see her sister enjoy her food so much.

"You still hungry?" She asked, as she stuffed one of her egg rolls into her mouth.

"A bit," Karin admitted, embarrassed. Yuzu grinned, pulling a second lunchbox from her bag. She knew her sister too well.

"Lucky for you, I made a second bento. You ran around so much yesterday, you collapsed the second you walked into the door. Dad couldn't even do his customary _thing._ Karin shuddered, as she recalled her dad's overenthusiastic ways of treating his family members. She grasped onto Yuzu's offered lunchbox gratefully.

"Thanks Yuzu, you the best!" Just as the words left her mouth, the bell rang again, signalling the end of lunch.

"No worries Karin. You should probably also share some with the cute new guy, to earn some brownie points. Looks like he didn't get a chance to eat with all the questions bombarding him." Karin rolled her eyes, Yuzu loved to played matchmaker with whoever and whomever was in a metre radius of Karin.

As the teacher returned to the classroom, Karin expertly stacked her books in front of her lunchbox, to avoid the teacher's attention. Hitsugaya looked on indifferently, before his faze returning to the textb _ook_ that Karin and he shared.

 _Shoot. Forgot I was sharing the table with him,_ Karin groaned. _Oh well, he can deal._

Before she started shovelling piles of food down her mouth, she heard a rumble. It wasn't very loud, but it was the sure sound of someone who was hungry. Karin thought about what Yuzu said. Turning to Hitsugaya, "Hey new boy, you hungry?"

Hitsugaya frowned again. _Looks like this boy can only frown or stare on indifferently,_ Karin noticed. He shook his head, a pink blush climbing up his neck. _Is he…embarrassed?_ Karin thought, _that's kinda cute…_

 _Wait no what am I doing? Stupid Karin, stop thinking everything is cute._

"Why don't you eat?" She whispered to the boy that sat next to her. "My pile of books covers both of us."

Hitsugaya's mouth dipped into a scowl.

 _Screw that, he has three facial expressions. Frown. Scowl. Indifference._

"I don't have lunch," he whispered. His eyes widened, as though his mouth betrayed his thoughts. He glared at Karin, "Don't you dare tell anyone."

Karin considered eating the rest of her lunch and ignoring the mean but pretty boy.

Stealthily, she placed the lunchbox under her desk and passed it over to Hitsugaya.

Damn she was too nice. Her eyes furtively darted around the classroom, _hopefully no one saw. I'm too young and awesome to die._

"I don't want your charity," Hitsugaya hissed. But his hand closed on the lunchbox, holding it underneath his desk.

 _The body betrays what the heart wants,_ Karin thought smugly, _damn I should be a poet._

"Just eat it stupid."

"I'm not stupid!" He answered back. But he slipped the lunchbox over onto his desk, and started eating. Karin grinned, watching the pretty boy devour the food, not even noticing he was using the same chopsticks that she had been using.

 _Even though he has the same scary eyes as the monster, he doesn't seem very monster-like. Maybe I judged him too fast._

Karin folded her arms, and nestled her face on her shoulder. She didn't really have time for romance. But she could probably squeeze in enough time for a friend.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys ^_^ to anyone who stumbled upon this I guess.

Please review/comment/anything else idk im new

But yeah, for some reason I'm just extremely drawn to HitsuKarin

Comment for what kinda nice cute think idk you want to see in this fanfic :D Any kind of tropes/stuff I guess.


	2. Chapter 2: Not like the others

**Chapter Two: Not like the rest**

Karin did not like dingy bars with dim lighting and question waitresses. Nor did she like karaoke rooms that reeked slightly of cigarette smoke. So the fact that she was in both completely baffled her.

 _What is this?_ She scowled, as she casted a resentful gaze towards Yuzu who was presumable having the time of her life, while her beloved sister was, quite evidently not. Yuzu had promised free drinks and hot boys. But the reality was free apple juice in tacky wine glasses and hormone fuelled boys.

There was an odd number of people, because one of the boys were late, so Karin was alone, as she opted to wait for the last boy to arrive. If he ever arrives.

 _I'm never doing this again,_ Karin scowled. _I could have been at home playing soccer. Although I'd probably be studying instead._

"Sorry I'm late!" The door burst open, and an attractive but violent looking boy rushed in. His hair was a sky-blue colour that drew Karin's attention immediately. One of the boys paused their song, and lit up to see their late blue haired comrade.

"Hey Grimmjow, nice of you to join us!" He heartily greeted, "As a penalty you have to sing the next song!"

"Yeah whatever," The boy cheerfully replied. He noticed Karin sitting in the corner, and dutifully moved to sit next to her.

 _So Grimmjow's his name, huh._ Karin noted, _that's such a weird name. He'd probably get bullied at school if he wasn't so good looking. Actually it looks like he'd be the bully… I hope his not a bully. Karin, stop thinking mean thoughts. Maybe he's a good guy._

As if on cue, Grimmjow piped. "I look like I'd be a delinquent right?" Karin stared at Grimmjow, not sure how to reply.

"Yeah." Her traitorous mouth replied before she had time to process. "I mean no! I mean you look angry but…" she trailed off, realising she was making things worse for herself. _Karin you stupid,_ she cursed, _bye chances with hot guy. Wait I didn't want hot guy to begin with._

 _Shut up Karin,_ Karin shook her head, trying to clear her head of those thoughts.

Grimmjow grinned, "Its okay. Everyone says I look like I'd be the kind of guy who'd take money from weaklings." He paused. "You're the first girl to say it so bluntly."

Karin shook her head animatedly. "No, no, no- I just said whatever I thought. I wasn't being blunt or whatever. I was just being stupid." At that Grimmjow burst out laughing, his ocean-blue eyes lighting up.

 _His eyes, are really pretty. Kinda like Hitsugaya's._ Karin thought as she stared at the guy who laughed at her bluntness.

"You're a cool person- let's be friends," He stated, offering his hand, "My name is Jaggerjack Grimmjow, nice to meet you." Karin tentatively took his hand, and shook it, offering an awkward smile of her own.

"My name's Kurosaki Karin, if you like running around with a ball on Sunday afternoons, then we'll probably hit off well," Karin replied. Grimmjow's smile grew even wider as he made animated hand gestures with his arms.

"DO YOU LIKE STUFF LIKE SOCCER AND BASKETBALL AND VOLLEYBALL?" He asked, his voice rising with each syllable. Karin's soft chocolate-brown eyes lit up, as she realised a fellow comrade in the world of sports.

* * *

"According to the magazine here, Taurus had a lucky week in romance~" Yuzu giggled, as she flipped the pages of magazine while lazing on Karin's bed. "Think it worked out well for you, meeting two hotties in less than seven days."

"What?" Karin replied, only partly paying attention, as she marked the answers for her English homework. Damn, she kept getting them wrong. "Yuzu, you're a Taurus as well."

Yuzu sighed. "Yeah, but I didn't exactly hit off with boys so hot they'd probably fry an egg with their gaze." She sat up, and ripped off the sheet mask she had on her face, "Argh, I'm so jealous! Where are MY hot foreign boys with mysterious eyes and soft hair?"

Karin turned around, taking note of what she said. "Yuzu- Hitsugaya and Grimmjow are my friends. If you like them so much you should hit on them or become friends with you or whatever's the moral thing to do. I'm sure they're nice enough not to shoot you down."

Yuzu frowned. "Karin, you're dense."

"Am not." Karin turned to her homework, eyebrows knitting in frustration.

"Am so." Yuzu patted her face gently, as she inspected herself in the mirror, "Listen here dumbass. The new kid? Hitsugaya? He's so closed off, most girls have given up and resigned themselves to the fate of gazing from afar. When I showed him around the school, he asked like one sentence. The only time I see him not being like a block of ice is when he interacts with you." Yuzu paused.

Karin opened her mouth to respond, but before she got a word in Yuzu continued, "And you know that Grimmjow from the mixer. You said he seemed really cheerful and talkative but he's famous in his school as a genius delinquent who glares at all the girls that approach him. Why is he so different when he was with you huh?"

Karin stood up. "I don't know okay? Maybe it's because I'm tomboyish and they see me as a dude or something?" She walked to the door and paused, "I'm going to buy pudding. You want any?"

"It's okay," Yuzu replied, her gaze softening. She knew how sensitive Karin was about people treating her like she was a guy. She sighed, maybe she should ease up on Karin's love life.

 _You doofus, Yuzu was just looking at for you._ Karin mentally hit herself, as she trudged down the street towards her local family mart. Yuzu's always been looking out for Karin, despite being the, marginally, younger sister, since her mother passed away.

 _She's just probably worried, you react like a dead fish towards anything that romance related._ Karin reasoned with herself, as she approached the store. The automated doors opened, as she stepped inside, with an automated voice welcoming to her. The cashier looked bored, as he stood behind the counter, his eyes glazing over, as though in a trance.

She made her way to the ice cream section, when she noticed a familiar white tuft of hair in the magazines section. She was about to shout his name, when a thought struck her. _Wait… Hitsugaya's in the magazine section…and he's a seventeen year old boy. Can it be…?_

Sure enough, upon closer inspection, he had many magazine of questionable taste in his basket. "I didn't know you were into stuff like that," Karin commented, making Hitsugaya jump. Karin laughed, as his ears turned in a shade red enough for him to disguise as a tomato.

"I-It's not what it looks like," He mumbles, his eyes downcast giving Karin the full view of his long lashes. _Damn, I wonder if he used mascara. Or a lash lengthening serum._ Karin thought, as she grinned and patted him on the head.

"Okay then, explain," Revelling in his discomfort, Karin realised she was a very bad person. Toshiro grimaced, as he scratched at his head uncomfortably.

"Well," He started, lifting his head so that his eyes met Karin's. Toshiro's face scrunched up as his explanation would make things even worse. "Never mind." He concluded.

Karin frowned. "You're hiding something."

Hitsugaya shrugged. "Live with it."

Karin was about to reply and burn him so hard, he'd have a one way ticket to the seventh level of Hell, when the automated voice interrupted her thoughts. Well, to be fair, it wasn't the voice that interrupted her, but the words uttered after the welcome.

"Everybody hands up, or I'll shoot."

* * *

 _If they have guns and all, why did they decide to rob a family mart?_ Karin sulked as she petulantly raised her hands, and the boy next to her did the same- dropping his basket of items in doing so. Her eyes scanned over the shop, there were no other customers in the shop other than her and Hitsugaya and the cashier was shaking in fright.

There were three masked robbers, one of which was holding a gun. _If I was the robber, I'd rob a bank. That way you'd get more money, with the same amount of effort._ Karin kicked herself inwardly, _dude there's a robbery in the store and all you can think is how you'd do it better?_

 _Focus. There's gotta be something I can do._

"So we have two little ones here," One of the three robbers smirked, ambling up to Karin and Hitsugaya. There was a few cuts in the mask to allow for the eyes and mouth, revealing his almost blindingly bright white teeth.

Never had Karin wanted to knock out the front teeth of anyone so much, as her hands clenched into a fist in the air. _Be patient,_ she told herself, _you'll have your chance._

Her eyes glanced over to the cashier. He was fumbling, trying to open the register while the other two robbers were getting increasingly frustrated. They were distracted, and probably wouldn't be able to react immediately. This was her chance.

 _Perfect._

* * *

 _A/N:_

Okay, honestly I wasn't really happy with what I've written. But I really wanted to update it today, because my school starts tomorrow (bye holidays :( ). So here is the sub par chapter *sighs* I'll try make it better when I have time I guess- I'm going to try update (roughly) every week but who knows my workload could be ?

But yeah please comment review/idk I try *sighs* Thanks for everything and please look forward to next week's *? hopefully* chapter! I really appreciate all the support ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Reluctant Heroes

She leapt towards the masked robber, her foot flicking in an upwards motion- connecting with a clear thud on his chin. The robber stumbled backwards, raising his gun in response. Karin spun around, and her ankle catching his wrist- forcing his hand to release the gun with a clatter. _Ouch,_ Karin winced, _That's gonna leave a bruise._ "You bi-" Before he could finish, Karin rushed at him with a punch to his face, while her knee was making way to his nether regions. He doubled over in pain, while his companions stood in shock- unable to process what just happened.

 _I took aikido classes for three years,_ Karin thought smugly _, Bring a tank next time, if you want to mess with me._ Her chilling gaze flickered towards the two remaining robbers, who managed to recover some cognitive ability. One ran towards the fallen gun, whilst the other ran towards Karen. Karen's eyes widened- the gun was- Hitsugaya stepped in front of the fallen gun, hand coolly in pocket and cleanly kicked the guy's face. _crUNCH_. Karin winced, as two teeth came flying out of the man's mouth.

"Where you looking at you fu** ugly bi***!" The robber running at Karin screamed. Her eyes narrowed at his comments, as she managed to just avoid his punch, and struck his nose with her elbow. Before he had a chance to retaliate, she grabbed his ears, and pulled down, smashing his head onto her raised knee. "F***" He mumbled, before he slowly slid down, hitting the floor with a thud. _Ya nong, first rule of fighting, you don't warn the person your going at them,_ She thought as she stared at the fallen man.

The cashier was a sobbing mess. Karin tried to comfort the young man whilst calling the police to report the attempted robbery. Hitsugaya, in the meantime, was binding the robbers to ensure that they wouldn't escape. As she gently rubbed the back of the hunched girl, Karin let out a small sigh. _And all of this because I wanted pudding._

* * *

 _"_ So somehow, you ended up at my front door. Pudding-less." Yuzu wryly commented, her blonde eyes flickering over to the bruises that covered Karin's ankles and knees. Next to her, Hitsugaya sheepishly ran his hand through his hair. And then, as though he had a light bulb moment, he animatedly dug around in his plastic bag, before pulling out a caramel pudding.

"I have a pudding!" He cutely exclaimed, before his excitement dimmed a little, "If you want some that is." Karin snorted in laughter, but turned away from the judging looks of Yuzu and Toshiro. _This boy is almost as dumb as he is pretty._

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "You just thought I was dumb didn't you?" He accused Karin. Karin's eyes widened and shook her head fervently to deny the accusations.

"Why would you think that?" She denied, "These are groundless false accusations!" Yuzu rolled her eyes as the two began to grapple at each other.

"You guys, come in before the neighbours get any weird ideas. Hitsugaya hand me that pudding."

Karin sulked as Yuzu took the pudding from Hitsugaya, her eyes narrowing at the pretty boy. Feeling an urge to remove the pout off the boy's face, she pinched his cheek and dragged him to the living room. _God,_ she almost melted inside, _His cheeks feeling like marshmallows and the skin is so soft._ "Ow, ow, ow, ow, oW!" The boy complained the whole way before Karin finally let go off his cheeks.

"KarinN!" He howled in disbelief as he nursed his cheek which now had a pinkish red tinge in a triangular shape, "It hurts ya know!" He pouted, as he poked the reddened skin, "What if me skin got super stretched and it never returned to its original elasticity?" Karin resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and stuck her tongue at the petty boy.

"Calm down there boy with the big words," She laughed, "Wanna play some wii games?" Hitsugaya nodded enthusiastically, the throbbing pain subsiding in his cheeks. _He's like a puppy,_ Karin thought, a wide smile forming, _How'd I ever think he was scary?_ "What do you want to play?" Karin asked, as she piled game cases on top of game cases, "Mario Kart, Mario Party, Super smash..."

"Super smash! What the heck I haven't played that in forever!" Karin smirked, _the pretty boy doesn't know what his in for._ She handed him a remote, and they both sat back on the same bean bag. "What the heck," Hitsugaya whined, "This my bean bag!"

Karin waved the remote in his face, "Lets talk after round one."

Hitsugaya smirked, "Consider your ass kicked, Kurosaki."

* * *

 _Thirteen rounds later, and my ass is not kicked. At All._ Karin smirked, and snuggled into her bean bag, of which she had sole possession of. Hitsugaya, however, had been relegated to resting against the glass table which was decidedly less comfortable. She turned to gloat her success at Hitsugaya who had been sulking at his lack of success at the game.

"You rigged the game," He declared after a few minutes of brooding, "Let's play a new game."

Karin shrugged, "It's not my fault you didn't know Pit could fly, but yeah sure which game?"

"Mario Kart!" Hitsugaya almost shouted, "Let's go! Bean Bag on the line!" Karin gulped. _Of all the games..._

But she couldn't back down on the challenge. She couldn't allow this blemish the Kurosaki name. "You're on." She stubbornly declared.

She fell off the map three times on the first lap, and Hitsugaya laughed so hard he came second last. "You're SO bad at this game," He laughed, as he pushed Karin off her bean bag. She sulked, and held up two fingers.

"Round two pretty boy, you're going down."

"Rainbow Road, no regrets yeah?" Hitsugaya asked, as he pressed the buttons on the remote to customise his kart.

"Lets go MariNO," Karin replied, her avatar settling on Luigi.

"Whatever LuigiHOE," He replied gamely. "Make sure you don't fall off yeah?"

"Shut up," She replied, eyes transfixed on the screen, fingers spamming the 2 button. Through some miracle of god, halfway through the race, she was coming first. "Hell YEAH!" She exclaimed, casting a smug look to her opponents screen which had indicated his 7th place in the race.

"This is so unfair, you got two bullet bills in a row!" He grumbled, as he turned his whole body left, as though it would help with the steering of the kart. It didn't.

Karin shrugged, as she she got a golden mushroom. "You snooze you lose honey." Then she got lightning'ed by Baby Toadette. "F**** wants to die," She cursed as she watched the shrimp skate past her. "This is a crappy game, " She complained as she watched her ranking drop. Hitsugaya smirked as he passed Luigi's kart.

"You snooze you lose right?" He crowed, as he passed the finish line in 2nd place. Karin bowed her head in defeat as her Kart finished in 9th place.

She glared at him, "Shut up, when are you even going home?" He pouted and looked at her with his puppy dog eyes.

"Aren't you the one who invited me to stay as long as you want?" _Yeah and I'm starting to regret that,_ Karin thought. "You're regretting it you little sh**,  
Hitsugaya pouted.

"Am not!" Karin denied, pinching the cheeks of the boy. "This what you get for being cheeky boy." _How did I even get into this scenario,_ grumbled Karin, as she stared into the entrancing blue eyes of the white hairs boy.

 _"This f*** b**** let me go you f***!"_ The masked men yelled as they were removed by the police. _They sure like to swear a lot,_ Karin noted as she watched them being forcefully dragged away. Her attention redirected back to the man standing in front of them, decked out in fancy badges. _What's the point of so many badges,_ Karin thought, _Do they shine so brightly that it blinds the enemies eyes._

"So you're saying. You and Karin-chan beat up three grown adult men with a gun." Karin watched Hitsugaya nod eagerly, before deflating in disappointment when the policeman snorted in derisive laughter. "That's amazing!" Then he turned serious, "But don't do that ever again okay? You could have been seriously injured! Or killed!"

Karin and Hitsugaya nodded sheepishly, avoiding the eyes of the senior man. He sighed, and jotted something down on his notepad. "Well you'll have to come with us to the police station and give us your details."

Karin winced, _Ichigo will kill me over this._ Then she noticed Hitsugaya's uncomfortable shuffling, she knew because he looked exactly like he did on the first day of school when he was surrounded by all his classmates. "Whats the matter?" She whispered to him.

"Ummmm... I don't have a proper place of residence," He whispered back. She nodded, _probably something to do with his foreign-y status or something. Don't stress the details._

"You can crash mine," She told him, and his eyes widened in gratitude.

* * *

"Sheesh they sleep like logs," Yuzu sighed, as she gently tucked the blankets around the two sleeping figures of Karin and Toshiro. They were both so quiet and peaceful when they weren't arguing over something stupid. And unconsciously Toshiro draped his arm around the sleeping Karin, whose mouth curved into a smile. "You guys are going to see Hell in the morning, " Yuzu giggled.

A/N: sorry for the lONG hiatus oops. Definitely feel like this one needs work but I kinda just speed wrote it ahah :( I'll try harder next time! But your feedback really gives me motivation to keep writing! Thank you xd


End file.
